Werwolf sucht
by mariasantara
Summary: Gebissener Werwolf sucht Heimat und Anerkennung. Remus Lupin ist nicht alleine. Er weiß es nur noch nicht.


Das hier ist eine zur Zeit in drei teilen Abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte zu meinen ERben von: Schein und Sein, kann aber auch als One-Shot gelesen werden.

Wen kennt ihr nicht? Kendrick Madock, besitzer eines InClubs(Schlammblut), er ist muggelstämmig, Potionmaster und ein ganz gewifter. Er, und die älteren Weasleyjungs sind Freunde.

Also viel spass

_ROWLINGS, NICHT MEINS, leider._

_Anit, Draha...meins._

Krallen, Fänge aus Stahl

„Dora." Remus Lupin versuchte verzweifelt Nymphadora Tonks davon abzubringen, an seinem Ohr zu knappern.

„Dora. .. Dora. Lass Los! Zum Slytherin."

Tonks sah ihn grinsend an.

„Du gehst jetzt also."

„Ja. Ich denke es wird Zeit." Sagte er schulterzuckend und angelte sich, dieses Mal erfolgreich, seine Unterhose.

Ohne zu ihr zurück zu schauen, stand er auf und suchte die restlichen seiner Sachen zusammen.

Als er sich angezogen hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu ihr.

Sie hatte sich ihrerseits wieder angelegt und grinste ihn entspannt an.

„Also dass war ne interessante Sache, Remus. Das können wir Beizeiten gerne wiederholen."

Er nickte bejahend und strahlte sie dann an.

„Ja, das sollten wir wirklich." Er räusperte sich. „Dora, ich bin..."

„... ein Mann für eine Nacht, oder für zwei?" unterbrach sie ihn immer noch lächelnd.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Mann für Beziehungen, und du verstehst sicher auch warum."

„Die Werwolf-Sache."

Remus nickte so beiläufig er es konnte.

Die Werwolfsache.

Als würde sie ihm nicht schon oft genug sein Leben versauen.

Und dann war es nur eine Sache.

-

Grotesk.

-

Dora seufzte.

Aber nicht böse oder gleichartiges. Sondern sie seufzte einfach nur.

„Ich bin auch keine Frau für Beziehungen. Nur für immer wiederkehrende Affären. Aber weiß, vielleicht, lege ich in eine dieser Affären ja mal wirklich mein Herzblut." Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Schau wieder mal vorbei wenn du Zeit und Lust hast. Und wenn dir deine neuen Kumpanen auf den Wecker gehen. Wir können ja auch mal nur miteinander reden."

Sie grinste ihn an.

Remus lachte verhalten.

„Darauf komme ich vielleicht sogar zurück. Also dann wir sehen uns im Schlammblut, wenn wir uns sehen."

Dora nickte.

„Ja. Pass auf dich auf. Lass dich nicht beis... was sagt man zu einem der schon ein Werwolf ist und zu Werwölfen geht?"

„Lass dich nicht töten." Sagte Remus leise, aber er lächelte.

„Dann lass dich nicht töten."

Damit trennten sich ihre Wege.

Und Remus machte sich auf in eine Welt die er einfach nicht seine nennen konnte.

-

Er fand sich wieder in einem alten Dorf.

Die Häuser waren zum Teil eingefallen, die Wände voller Sprünge, die Fenster vergilbt.

Der einzigen Strasse lang waren sie aufgestellt, und in der Mitte der Siedlung, was ein viel besseres Wort für diesen Flecken Erde war, hörten die Häuser kurzzeitig auf und an deren Stelle war ein Brunnen auf der einen Seite und ein Platz auf der anderen Seite.

Was ihn aber dann doch erstaunte war, wie viele Menschen, oder besser gesagte Werwölfe hier waren und zusammen durch die Gegend strollten.

Es war so etwas wie Markttag.

Und dass sich diese Menschen auf das gefreut hatten war zu sehen.

Er sah überall lächelnde Gesichter, die aber sofort zu eiskalten Mienen verkümmerten, sobald sie ihn sahen.

-

Remus lachte innerlich auf.

Also gehörte er hierhin auch nicht.

Das würde einfach nur toll werden.

-

Zwei Männer kamen zu ihm und stellten sich vor ihm auf.

„Was bist du? Mann oder Magier?" fragte ihn der eine.

Er hatte lange Fingernägel und lange Haare, wirkte aber gepflegt.

Remus sah ihn an.

„Beides. Was bist du?"

Der Zweite schnüffelte die Luft um ihn herum.

„Gebissener." Er lachte verächtlich und legte große Hand auf Lupins Brust. „Was glaubst du, das du hier tust?"

Remus war schon bereit zu antworten, als sich eine weitere helle, zarte Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Prof. Lupin. Was bin ich froh dass sie doch Zeit erübrigen konnten, zu unseren Riten zu kommen. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Besagter brauchte eine Sekunde um die Stimme die leicht verwaschen aus dem Mund ihrer Besitzern kam einzuordnen.

Mit seinem besten Pokerface drehte er sich um und sah in Lunas silberne Augen.

Sie war in ein gelbes Kleid mit den größten Blumen die er jemals gesehen hatte gekleidet und trug einen riesengroßen Hut mit Früchten darauf.

Die Bierkorkenkette war leicht angebissen.

„Miss Lovegood." Remus räusperte sich. „Wie sie sehen geht es mir ausgezeichnet, außerdem bin ich wirklich froh dass sie ihre Einladung nicht vergessen haben."

Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an. Ihre Radieschenohrringe ... es waren Radieschenohrringe.

„Natürlich nicht."

„Selena, du kennst ihn?" fragt derjenige welcher geschnüffelt hatte.

Sie sah ihn entgeistert an, dann knurrte sie leise.

„Hab ich ihn mit seinem Namen begrüßt, ich denke wohl ich habe ihn mit seinem Namen begrüßt, mein lieber Draha. Geh und fang Lichtpunkte!"

Der große Mann neben ihr knurrte gefährlich.

„Ich bin kein Welpe dem du befehlen kannst Lichtpunkte zu fangen.", schrie er auf und seine Hand war gefährlich daran eine Faust zu werden, „ Ich bin..."

„Ein großer Dummkopf der nicht weiß wann es genug ist." Fasste sich sein Freund ein Herz und zog den immer lauter knurrenden Draha hinter sich her.

Anit, so hieß er, nickte derweil Selena zu und sie erwiderte diese Geste.

Selena/Luna drehte sich zu Lupin. Und lächelte.

„Darf ich sie herumführen und vorstellen, Professor."

„Natürlich, Miss Lovegood. Das würde mich freuen."

Sie setze an zu gehen, als sie doch wieder stehen blieb.

Mit gereizter Mine schüttelte sie ihre blonden Haare und zupfte das Hemd von Remus zurecht.

„Draha hat das Prinzip von Kleidung immer noch nicht wirklich verstanden." Sagte sie lächelnd und beugte sich dann zu ihm nach vorne.

„Wenn sie auch nur ein bisschen für voll genommen werden wollen", flüsterte sie so leise dass er sie kaum verstand, „sollten sie lernen die Gefühle die sie hier nach außen tragen auch wirklich zu fühlen. Wir mögen keine Menschen die nur halbe Sachen machen."

Remus sah sie verwundert an.

-

Das war seine Schülerin?

Und sie sagte wir?

Das hieß.

Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung von nichts.

-

Selena ließ wieder ab von ihm und lächelte.

Dann schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Die Gisten fliegen heute ja wieder wie verrückt. Ich glaube sie bringen Glück Professor, normalerweise fliegen sie nie zu zehnt."

Er sah sie verwundert an.

Ok. Das war Luna. Oder wie immer sie auch hieß.

Eindeutig.

Dann nahm sie ihn an der Hand und begann ihn herumzuführen.

-

Sie gingen zu verschiedenen Stände die sich in den Häusern befanden, und sie erklärte ihm zu allen Dingen einige Sachen, die er so noch nie in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Am Ende des Tages war er so von Eindrücken überschwemmt dass er fast nicht mehr wusste wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Zwar betrachteten ihn alle immer noch finster, aber nicht mehr so finster wie zuvor.

Es war sehr eigenartig.

Selena, er hatte sich fast augenblicklich daran gewöhnt sie so zu nennen, denn sie war ganz anderes als in der Schule als Luna, sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Ein bisschen viel für einen Tag, kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Ja. Ein bisschen sehr viel. Ich denke es wird Zeit dass ich mich verabschiede und einen Platz zum Schlafen suche."

Selena nickte.

„Ja, das ist wahr, mir tun meine Füße schon total weh. Das viele gehen, es ist schlimmer als in Hogwarts."

„Auch hier stimme ich Ihnen zu, Miss Lovegood. Sind sie morgen auch hier?"

Selena lächelte erneuert und griff bevor sie sprach auf ihren inzwischen fast leeren Hut.

„Bin ich. Ich nehme an dass auch sie das sein werden."

Remus nickte.

-

„Professor," sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, „wenn sie hier sind um uns auszuspionieren werden sie nie etwas rausfinden. Aber wenn sie kommen um das hier kennen zu lernen dann heiße ich sie gerne Willkommen."

Zu seinem Erstaunen blickte sie ihn mit festen, undurchdringbaren Blick an.

„Wenn Ersteres ihr Wille ist, dann werden wir ihnen nichts tun. Dann gehen sie zurück zu", sie schnüffelte, „Tonks und lassen sich verwöhnen, so wie sie es sicher gemacht hätten, wäre ich nicht hier gewesen. Oder", sie nahm ihre Hand, „sie sehen dass hier als eine Chance darauf zu verstehen..."

Sie hielt inne und blickte in den dunkelwerdenden Himmel.

„Was zu verstehen?" fragte Remus leise als sie immer noch nichts sagte.

„Das nur weil man ein Werwolf ist kein Monster ist. Wir haben unsere Regeln, wir haben unsere eigene Art zu leben, aber dass was sie davon glauben zu kennen oder davon gehört zu haben, entspricht nicht einmal ansatzweise der Wahrheit. Wenn sie uns", sie blickte ihn wieder an, „sich selbst kennen lernen wollen, Professor, dann bleiben sie. Laufen sie nicht davon. Ich bin sicher wir finden einen guten Platz zum Schlafen. Wir bringen sie auch nicht um." Sie lachte glockenhell auf.

Es war erstaunlich, sie wirkte immer so ernst und nachdenklich. Aber hier war es als würde sie ihr Inneres nach aussen zu tragen.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wurde sie Remus unheimlich.

Aber dass hinderte ihn nicht daran darüber nachzudenken was sie gesagt hatte.

Als er sich zu einer Antwort umdrehte war er alleine.

Es war ein schräger Tag gewesen.

Und als ihm Anit entgegenkam fasste er sich ein Herz und fragte nach einen Platz zum schlafen.

„Bei uns gibt es keine Betten, Junge." Sagte Anit grummlig.

„Ich bin nicht wählerisch." Entgegnete Remus mit fester Stimme.

„Na gut. Dann finden wir sicher was." Er grummte etwas, ging weiter und blieb dann stehen, als Remus keine Anzeichen von sich das auch er sich bewegte.

Anit drehte sich langsam um und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

„Wie lange ist es her?" fragte er dann, während er ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Was?" fragte Remus leise.

„Der Biss."

Remus sah auf den Boden. „Etwas über 25 Jahre."

„Und dann verstehst du noch nicht ein Mal das einfachste Knurren?"

Der DADA Lehrer aka Spion aka Lernende zog nur verwundert seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ach du meine Güte, Bel schreit um Hilfe, wenn ich dich ansehe, Junge." Er schüttele den Kopf. „Hast du Hunger? Man wird nicht satt von ihren Hüten und andern Gebrauchsgegenständen aus Essen."

Remus Magen knurrte als Bestätigung auf die Annahme des Werwolfs.

Anit lachte.

„Dein Magen sagt was du nicht knurren kannst. Wie süß." Anit knurrte wieder. „Das heißt komm mit."

Dieses Mal hatte Remus es verstanden.

-

Drei Tage später verstummte das Gelächter nicht mehr wenn Remus in die Nähe der Menschen kamen die sich hier trafen und das gefiel ihm sehr.

Er hatte zwar nichts besonders herausgefunden, war noch nicht einmal in die Nähe von Greyback gekommen, aber es störte ihn nicht wirklich.

Selena führte ihn noch immer herum, Anit schien sich regelmäßig seiner zu erbarmen wenn er merkte das Selena dem armen Jungen, ihm, zu nahe kam und sein Kopf bald zu zerplatzen schien.

Er hatte sie immer noch nicht gefragt was sie hier tat.

Und irgendwie wollte er auch nicht.

Es gefiel ihm hier.

Es war fast ein Monat vergangen in dem Remus langsam klar wurde dass er sich bald wieder ein Mal bei Dumbledore melden musste.

Und auch wenn er wusste dass es nur eine Illusion war, aber er fühlte sich hier wohl. Er fühlte sich so als würde er irgendwie dazugehören.

In weniger als einem Monat war das geschehen.

Er wusste dass er nicht dazugehörte. Aber ein wenig länger wollte er es noch glauben.

Anit kam auf ihn zu.

-

Er hatte ihn noch nicht gefragt wie alt er wirklich war.

Er sah aus wie 40 allerhöchstens 50.

Aber er gab sich älter in seinem Wesen.

„Remus. Du sitzt abseits. Worüber zerbrichst du dir deinen Kopf." Fragte der Werwolf.

„Daheim."

„Ist schwer eines zu haben, oder?" Anit setzte sich neben ihn auf den Baumstamm.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Ach komm. Zauberer zu sein und ein Wolf, das ist heftig. Als ich da durch musste da. Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube früher war es besser. Aber derzeit geht es überhaupt nicht mehr ein Wolf zu sein."

„Du bist ein Gebissener."

„Ja seit 78 Jahren. Ich war verliebt und da macht man komische Dinge."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er sah nicht zu Anit hin sonder blickte hinaus auf die weitentfernten Umrisse der Siedlung. Er hatte diesen Platzt gewählt weil er gerade noch nah genug war aber schon weit genug weg, damit er auch was anders sah.

Er sah Hügel. Er sah Felsen, Büsche, grüne Wiesen, vereinzelt Blumen. Und er spürte die Sonne.

Wie sie auf sein Gesicht schien.

Anit tippte ihn an.

Remus sah hin zu ihm.

„Schmerzt es noch?" Offensichtlich sah er an Remus Körperhaltung das dieser keinen Schimmer hatte wovon er sprach. „Wenn du anders wirst, schmerzt es dann?"

Remus nickte abwesend.

Natürlich tat es weh.

Es zeriss ihm die Haut.

Er wurde zu einem Monster, das seine Besten Freunde fressen würde.

Es schmerzte in vielerlei Art.

-

Anit schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist weil du dich dagegen wehrst."

„Ich muss mich dagegen wehren. Ich werde zu..." Remus fand nicht den Mut es auszusprechen. Einem Monster. Einem freundesfressenden Monster.

Anit sah ihn einen Moment lang traurig an.

„Oh Remus, da hast du noch viel zu lernen." Er seufzte leise, „ES ist so dass in deinem Herzen zwei Seelen schlummern, aber die gehören beide zu dir. Die sind beide ein Teil von dir. Und wenn du das nicht akzeptiertst, wenn du einen Teil von dir verdrängst dann wirst du niemals ein ganzer Mensch werden, oder was du auch werden willst. Verstehst du das?"

Remus hatte zwar zugehört, aber sagte darauf nichts.

Akzeptieren. Er hatte sich mit seinem Los vor langer Zeit abgefunden. Vor langer Zeit.

Er hatte akzeptiert.

Er hatte akzeptiert. So einfach war das.

„Kennst du den Pakt?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist altes Gedicht, das ein lyrisch begabter unsrer großen Sippe geschrieben hat. Es geht darum was es heißt ein Werwolf zu sein. Das zu sein wovor du dich fürchtest."

Anit kratze sich mit seinen langen Nägeln die Wange.

„Da heißt es frei zu sein und Kraft zu haben. Und glücklich zu sein. Dass alles bist du nicht."

„Wenn in zwei Tagen der Mond sich zeigt, wirst du dich verwandeln. Und hier im Umkreis von 100 Meilen gibt es keine Menschen. Keine. Also, lass dich darauf ein. Nicht versuchen es zu ändern oder dagegen anzukämpfen, sondern versuch es zu genießen. Es wird dir nichts passieren. Hier sind wir alle so wie du. Und die wenigen Muggel und Magier die hier sind, die werden diese eine Nacht im Haus bleiben. Nichts und niemand um die du dich sorgen musst. Du bist der Mittelpunkt deines Lebens."

Er stand auf und ließ Remus wieder allein.

Der wusste nicht ob er dass tun konnte.

-

Selena setzte sich am Abend zu ihm.

Sie waren inzwischen bei den Vornamen angekommen.

„Remus, du wirkst bedrückt. Was ist los?"

Remus zeigte still auf den Himmel, dort wo der Mond bald seinen vollen Reif aufgebaut haben würde.

Selena nickte und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Sie atmete tief und fest ein.

„Spürst du die Aufregung in der Luft. Sie wissen alle was hier bald passieren wird. Das wird ein fest. Ein riesiges Fest. Wie im Pakt. Verstehst du. Wir werden rennen. Immer weiter und..."

Sie hielt mit einer kleinen Bewegung inne und starrte verwundert auf seine Form.

„Freust du dich denn nicht?"

Es war Remus in diesem Moment nicht möglich zu sprechen.

Und nein, er freute sich nicht.

Erstaunlicherweise schlug sie ihn. Mit ihrer Hand über seinen Kopf.

„Hör zu." Sagte sie und schloss die Augen.

„Hör zu. Du bist doch nicht taub. Du kannst das riechen, du kannst das hören, du kannst das fühlen. Es liegt in der Luft."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Augen.

„Hör zu Remus. Fühle es. Es liegt in der Luft."

Remus schloss seine Augen, aber sie behielt ihre warme Hand immer noch auf seinem Gesicht.

Er versuchte zu hören. Aber es gab nichts zu hören.

Er versuchte zu fühlen. Aber es gab nichts zu fühlen.

„_Dunkle Krallen_," hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme sagen, sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr,

„_lederne Haut._

_Goldne Augen, Fänge scharf wie Stahl._

_Wie es ist zu jagen, frei zu sein?_

_Sich selbst zu fordern, sich gehen zu lassen?_

_METALL liegt in der Luft."_

Er spürte ihren Atem an seinem Ohr. Es war ganz warm.

„_Rotes Metall, glänzend wie Silber im Licht des Mondes._

_Schrei es hinaus, brülle, lass es jeden hören!_

_**Hier** ist Macht_

_**Hier **ist Stärke_

_Du bist frei, zu jagen,_

_zu spielen,_

_zu nehmen was du willst._

_Lass sie kämpfen,_

_lass sie heraus, die Schmerzen gehen so schnell sie kommen_."

Remus spürte wie sich ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht entfernte, aber dafür tat sich etwas anderes auf. Als würde etwas in ihm, tief drinnen auf diese Worte reagieren, fühlte er Wogen von Kraft durch sich hindurchpulsieren.

Es war ihre Stimme die ihn verzaubert hatte, ihre Stimme die ihn in eine Welt führte die er nicht gekannt hatte.

Und die Stimme schwieg nicht.

Sie sprach weiter. Immer weiter.

„_Wenn sich deine zwei Seelen streiten,_

_schrei es hinaus, brülle, lass es jeden hören!_

_HIER ist Macht_

_HIER ist Stärke_

_Du bist frei zu jagen,_

_zu spielen,_

_zu nehmen was du willst._

_Du bist glücklich eins zu sein,_

_die Lust zu spüren_

_und den Hunger._

_Und dann_

_RENN._

_Dem vollen Mond hinterher, bis der Morgen taut._

_Folge der silbernen Scheibe am Himmel,_

_renn mit deiner ganzen Kraft._

_Leg deinen Kopf in den Nacken und_

_SCHREI es hinaus, brülle, lass es jeden hören_

_DU bist frei._

_DU bist Macht._

_DU bist Stärke._

_Du bist hier._

_Lebst, atmest, spürst das Blut durch deinen_

_starken Körper pumpen, dein Herz pochen,_

_deine Seele vibrieren._

_Spürst die Erde unter dir, atmest von der erhitzten Luft._

_Du bist frei_

_Weil du bist was du bist."_

-

Als er aus einem scheinbaren Traum erwachte fühlte sich Remus Lupin glücklich.

Er drehte sich hinüber zu Selena die ihn mit einem Blick empfing den er bestenfalls als wissend beschreiben konnte.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er weinte.

Sie sagte kein Wort, empfing ihn aber mit offenen Armen.

Der nächste Morgen kam und Remus erwachte mit dem Kopf auf dem Schoß seiner Schülerin.

Dessen Schüler er wohl geworden war.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt warum du hier bist. Und warum du Selena heißt. Und warum du ein Werwolf bist." Er blickte hinauf in ihr aufmerksames Gesicht und sie lächelte verhalten.

„Du hast nie gefragt. Ich sage es dir nach dem Mond. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Remus nickte.

Es fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, aber sie war wunderschön.

„Wie alt bist du?" fragte er leise.

Sie lächelte ihn an antwortete dann aber mit verspielt ernster Miene.

„Etwa 10 Jahre älter als du. Man fragt eine Frau nicht nach ihrem Alter, auch keine Wölfin."

„Das werde ich mir merken." Sagte Remus grinsend.

„Das solltest du."

„Das werde ich."

Dann begannen sie beide gleichzeitig zu lachen.

„Lass uns was Essen."

-

Er fürchtete sich vor dem Mond.

Das hatte sich nicht geändert.

Aber er fürchtete sich nicht vor sich selbst.

-

Anit und Selena saßen neben ihm und während er immer nervöser wurde, je näher der Abend rückte, desto friedlicher schienen die Beiden zu werden.

Und dann als die Sonne unterging und sie alle spürten dass der Mond näher kam, stand Selena auf verschwand hinter einem Baum.

Als sie zurückkam, war alles was sie bedeckte noch ein Stück Tuch.

Anit sah sie verwundert an, aber sie blickte nur amüsiert in Remus Richtung der jetzt schon ganz schockiert drein sah. Wenn sie nackt aufgetaucht wäre, hätte es wirklich zu viel werden können.

Anit grinste, scherte sich aber nichts als er sich begann zu entkleiden.

„Du auch. Oder hängst du nicht an deinem Gewand?" fragte Selena grinsend.

Remus fühlte sich nicht wohl.

Er kam sich vor wie zu der Zeit als er 15 war, dumm und triebgesteuert und fragte sich selbst leise wo die restlichen 20 geblieben waren, die erwachsene Art und Weise über bestimmten Dingen zu stehen ging ihm jetzt ganz schlimm ab.

Er kam sich vor wie ein Kind.

Und es gefiel ihm nicht.

Also entkleidete er sich ohne dabei rot zu werden.

Und dann war der Mond schon da.

-

„Keine Angst. Es tut nicht lange weh."

Es tat nicht lange weh.

Und es war gar nichts zu dem was er seit über 25 Jahren ertragen gelernt hatte.

Es war gar nichts.

Er erwachte drei Tage später wieder, nackt geschmiegt an Selena, und konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden dass er sich einfach nur spitze fühlte.

Er war nicht müde wie normal, er fühlte sich nicht so als hätte er einen Kampf verloren sondern als hätte er zum Ersten Mal seit ... immer... einen gewonnen.

Das dämliche Grinsen wollte gar nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht.

Selena rührte sich und drehte sich langsam zu hm hinüber.

„Und. Besser."

Remus grinste einfach weiter.

Während der nächsten Tage ging ihm Selena aus dem Weg, oder Anit hielt ihn absichtlich die ganze Zeit beschäftigt.

-

Sie hatten stürmische Grundsatzdiskussionen, eine davon war erstaunlicherweise über Dumbledore und sein Vorgehen bei Remus.

„Dieser alte überhebliche Sack." Sagte Anit und schüttelte dann wild seinen vielbeharrten Kopf.

„Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass er es all die Jahre wusste und dich nicht zu uns geschickt hat?"

Es war am Abend und es hatten sich einige der Männer beim Lagerfeuer versammelt unter ihnen waren Remus, Anit, Draha und noch ein paar andere die kalt hatten.

Draha hatte sich mit einem seiner Freunde unterhalten und blickte jetzt hin zu Anit der wutentbrannt aufgesprungen war.

„Um was geht es?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Remus blickte an Anit vorbei hin zu Draha.

„Dumbledore." Entgegnete Remus vorsichtig.

Draha erstaunte Remus mit seinen nächsten Worten.

„Ach mein Merlin, Anit, das ist doch schon längst gegessen."

Anit hielt in seiner Aufzählung der Dinge die er mit Albus Dumbledore tun würde inne.

„Gegessen! GEGESSEN! Hat er sich nicht dafür ausgesprochen dich aus der Familie zu verstossen? Und wie er das hat. Leugne es nicht!"

Draha blinzelte unbewegt von dem Gefühlausbruch Anits.

Remus derweil war leicht verwirrt. War nicht Draha der Wütende gewesen?

„Ich leugne nicht was mein Cousin getan hat. Warum sollte ich es auch. Jeder weiß dass er es gewesen ist der mich mit den schlimmsten Flüchen aus dem Haus getrieben hat. Weil er es niemals verstehen wird. Aber", Draha sah lange in Anits Augen, „das ist mir egal. Und dir sollte es auch egal sein. Was Albus tut ist nicht mein Problem."

Es war als würde Remus etwas erst jetzt sehen. Das Alter in Drahas Augen. Er musste älter sein als Anit es war. Er hatte sich nicht mit Draha beschäftig. ER hatte sich fast nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

„Er hat dich fast getötet."

„Ja, und. Mich haben damals viele fast getötet. Bis ich herausgefunden habe dass es das hier gibt. Sie haben mich gejagt, sie wollten verbrennen, einer hatte schon den Gnadenbringer an meinem Genick. Und die Meute schrie. Tot dem Werwolf." Draha stand auf, seine kurzen Haare schimmerten rot im Licht des Feuers.

„Und dann hast du mich gerettet, Anit. Und dann wollten sie dich auch töten und dann sind wir beide geflohen, bis hier her. Was soll's? Das ist Vergangenheit. Und wir leben nicht in der Vergangenheit. Wir leben im hier und Jetzt."

„Ich weiß." Anit hatte sich nun hingesetzt und blickte ins Feuer. „Aber er hört damit nicht auf." Anit schwieg einen Moment.

„ER wusste dass Lupin ein Werwolf war und hat ihn während dem Mond in einer Hütte gehalten. In einer Hütte! Wären Lupins Freunde nicht wahre Freunde gewesen und hätten ihn daraus befreit wäre sein Hirn Matsch. Stell es dir vor. Eine Hütte, Draha, eine Hütte."

Draha und auch die anderen am Feuer sahen entsetzt zu Lupin.

„Du konnest nicht rennen?" fragte einer.

„Du konntest nicht den Mond anhimmeln in seiner ganzen Perfektion?" ein anderer.

Ein dritter blickte mit großen Augen zu Remus hin. „Wie kannst du stehen?" fragte er mit schwacher Stimme, „Wie kannst du atmen?"

Draha fuhr sich langsam über den Mund.

„Er hat sich kein Stück geändert. Er glaubt noch immer, alles besser zu wissen und alles zu verstehen. Diese Überheblichkeit, diese unsagbare Überheblichkeit. Junge", er meinte wohl Remus der sich damit auch angesprochen fühlte, „es tut mir leid. Ich hätte wohl früher mit ihm sprechen müssen."

„Wofür entschuldigst du dich?"

„Er hat dir dein Leben gestohlen. Er hat es genommen und dich nach seinen Maßstäben geformt. Es ist doch sicher auch seine Idee das du hier bist. Wegen seines Streits mit dem dunkeln Herrn."

Remus sah überrascht zu Draha.

„Du nennst das einen Streit?" fragte er gerade laut genug.

„Ja. Einen Streit. Wer von ihnen Recht hat. Wer von ihnen der Stärkere ist." Draha zuckte mit den Schulter.

Remus erhob seine Stimem.

„So redest du nicht über Dubeldore und So redest du nicht über einen Krieg der bis jetzt jedem der mir nahe war das Leben gekostet hat. James, Lily, Sirius und noch etliche andere. Sag mir nicht sie sterben nur für einen Streit. Sie sterben für ein höheres Ziel, eine Welt in der es uns möglich ist gemeinsam zu leben..."

„... eine Welt in der sie Werwölfe trotzdem jagen werden und sie weiterhin als Verkörperung alles Bösen sehen. Lupin, sei kein Narr. Wir reden hier von einem Weg der nicht der deine ist. Je weniger es von ihnen gibt desto weniger werden uns jagen. Unsre Kinder verstümmeln, unsere Frauen häuten. Und spreche nicht von vergangen Zeiten. Ich spreche vom Hier und Jetzt. Aber das sind Dinge über die eure –humanistischen- Zeitungen nicht berichten. Sie schreiben über die toten Muggel, sie schreiben über die toten Magier aber über unsere Toten schreiben sie nicht."

Draha blickte eiskalt in Remus Gesicht.

„Du hast absolut keinen Schimmer was es heißt ein Werwolf zu sein, du weißt nur was es heißt ein Magier zu sein."

„Ach ja." Remus erwiderte mit der gleichen Eisenkälte die Gesten seines Gegenübers.

„Ich weiß das alles nicht? Ha. Du bist ein überheblicher Kerl, hat dir dass schon mal jemand gesagt. So wie ich das verstehe weißt es auch nicht mehr was es heißt ein Magier zu sein. Und in dieser Welt bestehen zu müssen. Mag sein dass ich von dem hier nichts weiß, aber weiß ganz genau wie es ist bei den Muggeln und bei den Magiern. Wie sie einen anschauen, und wie sie hinter einem tuscheln, ihre Kinder aus Angst ich könnte sie beißen von mir wegdrehen. Selbst die die es besser wissen sollten, wie sie einem nicht vertrauen. Und warum? Weil sie es nicht besser wissen. Ich habe es nicht besser gewusst und ich bin seit 27 Jahren ein Wolf!"

Ein Räuspern holte sie aus ihrem festen Blick.

Selena stand im Licht des flackernden Feuers und blickte recht desinteressiert zu den Männern hin.

„Mein Onkel will uns sprechen." Sagte sie und ging dann weiter.

Die Männer die zugehört hatten standen auf und gingen zum Dorfplatz. Dort hatte sich schon eine Menge versammelt.

Remus tat es ihnen gleich und folgte mit leisem Schritt.

Der Mann der im Mittelpunkt stand war jemand von dem er gehofft hatte ihn niemals wieder zu sehen.

-

Der Anfürher der Werwölfe. Der Mann der ihn gebissen hatte.

Irgendiwe erstaunte es Remus wie viel Groll er gegen dieses ETWAS noch immer hegen konnte.

Greyback.

Einen Namen den er noch nicht einmal ohne Hass denken konnte.

Remus hatte keine Ahnung wie, aber Greyback erbklickte ihm im Tumult der Menschen.

Auch er schien über diese Begegnung nicht sehr erfreut zu sein.

„Was macht Dumbeldores Welpe hier?" schmetterte er in die Runde.

Zum ersten Mal seit er hier war, griff Remus nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Er ist hier weil ich seine Anwesenheit wünschte, Großonkel."

Selena trat genau in die Mitte zwischen den beiden und ging dann langsam hin zu ihrem Onkel.

Es begann ein Gespräch zwischen den Beiden aber Remus war nicht fähig dem zum Teil geknurrten Streit der beiden zu folgen.

Was er allerdings verstand war Selenas in Wut und Unmut hinausgebrüllter letzter Satz bevor sogar das Tuscheln verstummte.

„ER ist der zukünftige Vater meine Welpen und nicht mal von dir, Großonkel, lasse ich mir das untersagen."

Remus Lupin, 38 Jahre alt, hatte das ungute Gefühl das in der Linie der ausgestreckten Hand von Selena niemand anderer stand als er, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte sich zu vergewissern, indem er hinter sich sah.

Als er sich wieder der Hand, Selena und ihrem offensichtlich entzürnten Großonkel zuwandte hatte sich das ungute Gefühl in eine gravierend deutliche Vorahnung seines bestialischen Todes entwickelt.

Er wusste nicht warum seine zwanzig Jahre die seit seiner Ankunft hier immer weiter in Vergessenheit geraten waren sich diese Minuten zu einer spektakulären Wiederankunft in seinem Geist aussuchten, aber er war noch nie so glücklich darüber gewesen den größten Teil seines Leben von einer todbringendn Situation in die nächste gekommen zu sein.

Er war geschult für solche, ähnliche, ... todbringende Situationen.

Damit umzugehen, hatte er schon vor langer Zeit gelernt.

Er entschied sich für ein erstaunlich riskantes und sicher fehlschlagendes Vorgehen, aber bei Merlin, es fiel ihm nichts anders ein, mit dem er sich seine Haut behalten konnte.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Greyback.

Der zuckte noch nicht einmal mit den Wimpern.

„Du bist mir nicht gewachsen, Magier." Erklärte der Anfürher der Werwölfe mit leiser aber klarer Stimme.

Remus lächelte.

„Doch, das bin ich. Vom Magier sein hab ich nämlich wirklich Ahnung."

„Schnell genug bist du auf keinen Fall." Greybacks Augen funkelten vor Durst.

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

Remus grinste. Erstaunlicherweise hämmerte ihm sein Herz noch nicht mal bis in den Hals.

Er sah wie Greyback loslief aber wie so oft erschien es ihm in Zeitlupe zu geschehen.

Er sprach diesen einen Zauber welchen er versprochen hatte nie wieder auszusprechen.

Da Sirius aber tot war, galt das Versprechen wohl nicht.

Es war ein Glatzenzauber. Der Beste der jemals geschrieben wurde.

Und dannach einen Leviatzauber der den Wolf vor ihm in der Luft hielt.

Ohne einem einzigen Haar auf seinem Körper.

Es war ein sehr motivierender Anblick.

Für die restlichen Werwölfe Remus umzubringen.

„So schnell könnt ihr gar nicht schauen und schon ist er tot." Sagte Remus grinsend und lies Greyback hinunter auf die Erde.

Dann steckte er den Zauberstab wieder weg.

Greyback ignorierend ging zu Selena.

Die empfing ihn mit ihrem Schulblick.

Als würde sie gerade in einer anderen Welt schweben und nicht einmal mitbekommen dass er neben ihr stand.

„Deine Aufmerksamkeit weg von den Blutpixies deines Onkels hin zu mir, Selena." Sagte er mit fester Stimme. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm hin und ihr Blick wurde fester.

Er starrte mit bester Severius Snape Imitation auf sie hinunter bis ihre Augen klar waren und er wusste dass sie vollständig anwesend war.

Aber er sagte nichts.

Er sah sie einfach weiter an.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden änderte sich ihre ganze Statur.

Remus war ein wenig überrascht wie unschuldig und winzig sie sich machen konnte, Augen wie ein Welpen.

Als sie merkte das sie damit nicht den nötigen Erfolg hatte, änderte sie offentsichtlich ihre Strategie. Wut blizte kurz auf und plötzlich wusste er: das dem er hier in die Augen sah war ihr Wolf. In seinem ganzen Durst.

Da er aber fand dass ihr Großonkel wesentlich gefährlicher war, sah er sie einfach nur weiter an.

Auch ihre Tränen die urplötzlich aus ihren Augen purzelten irritierten ihn kein bisschen.

Vielleicht war sie ja schon seit Jahren Wolf aber Mensch war sie noch nicht so lange und verstand nichts davon.

In der Art und Weise wie sie mit ihrem Onkel gesprochen hatte war ihm nämlich eines klar geworden, dieses Kind war verwöhnt und gewohnt ihren Kopf durhczusetzten.

Plötzlich machte auch ihr Auftritt am ersten Tag Sinn und all das was sie getan hatte.

Es war die eiskalte Berechnugn einer Frau die ein Kind haben wollte.

-

Einen kurzen Moment ging ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf sie könnte mit ihm etwas angestellt haben als sie Werwölfe waren, hoffte aber stark dagegen.

Dann endlich hatte er gewonnen.

„Ich ... es tut mir leid. Kann ich es dir erklären?"

Remus lächelte.

„Aber gerne doch." Sagte er dann.

Sie lächelte ihn geschlagen an und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Onkel.

„Es tut mir leid Onkel. Es kommt so schnell nicht mehr vor."

Remus derweil hatte seien Zauberstab gezogen und einen Haarspriessspruch auf Greyback gesprochen.

„In einer Stunde sind sie wieder da. Tut mir leid."

Er ging langsam weg, Selena geknickt hinter ihm her.

-

Greyback und seine Meute sahen den Beiden lange hinter her.

Anit formuliert als erstes das wirklich Bedeutende an der zuvor erfolgten Situation.

„Sie hat sich entschuldigt. Sie hat sich noch nie entschuldigt."

Der Anfürher der Werwölfe nickte und fuhr sich über seine am Kopf zuerst erscheinenden Haare.

„Das ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Was mich aber mehr irritiert ist die tatsache der der Magier Pixies sehen kann."

Anit grinste.

„Er hat hier die letzten eineinhalb Monde verbracht. Irgendwas musste er lernen" Anit sah kurz zu Draha, der nickte, „denn seine Form innerhalb eines Mondes zum größten Teil zu beherrschen, ist doch etwas was jeder von uns Gebissenen sofort geschafft hat. Obwohl, ich und Draha brauchten ein bisschen länger und das Knurren lernten wir auch nicht so schnell."

Greyback sah überrascht in die Richtung in welcher Lupin mit siener Nichte veschwundne war.

„Hat er das!"

„Ja. Hat er." Erklärte Draha leise.

„Haben die zwei...?"

Anit machte ein unsicheres Gesicht in Richtung seines Anführers.

„als Menschen, sicher nicht. Als Wölfe... in der letzten Nacht musste ich mich um Draha kümmern."

Greybacks bestürzte Mine lies seine Gedanken nur zu gut nach außen durchsickern.

„Sie erwartet seine Welpen, nicht?" Sagte er leise.

„Das ist schwer anzunehmen, Grey. Es würde mich wundern wenn sie gewartet hat, du kennst doch..."

„Oh Bel, sei mein Helfer in den dunkeln Zeit." Fauchte Greyback und blickte dann gen Himmel hin zum halben Mond. „Lass dein Blut vom Himmel regnen und gib mir Stärke."

„ehrlich gesagt würde ich die Stärke eher dem Jungen wünschen als dir." Sagte Draha dann leise. „Lupin hat die Schlacht gewonnen, aber den Krieg verliert er. Du hast doch ihren kleinen, berechnende Blick gesehen den sie beim gehen zu uns warf. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste hat sie das alles geplant."

„Alles bis auf das Entschuldige. Das hat sogar sie überrascht."

„ja." Sagte Greyback nachdenklich, „wisst ihr was, ich glaube das wird das Spaßigste was ich in den letzten Hundert Jahren gesehen habe. Das kleine Mädchen hatte recht."

„Welches Kleine Mädchen?" fragte Anit, „Womit?" fragte Draha.

„Ich war in der Stadt da war ein blondes Kind, vielleicht Sechs oder sieben. Sie wollte gerade einen Lolli kaufen und ihre Mutter hatte sich weggedreht zu ihr. Da sah sie mich an und ihre Augen kippten weg. DAS MENSCHENWÖLFLEIN SUCHE UND GIB IHM DEINEN WEG sagte sie mit knorriger Stimme. Ein Medium das vor mir steht, das erkenne sogar ich an. Ich stand noch ein bisschen länger drinnen da kam noch eine Frau mit ihrem Jungen. Remus Lupin sagte sie... und ich wusste wen die Kleine gemeint hatte. Also gab ich ihm meinen Weg."

„Eine wunderschöne Geschichte Grey, aber was wolltest du in einem Süßwarengeschäft."

Anit und Draha begannen gleichzeitig zu lachen.

Greyback schwieg sich noch Jahre über diesen Teil der Geschichte aus.

-

Abseits gingen Remus und Selena durch das knie hohe Gras.

Als sie bei seinem speziellen Platz angekommen waren setze er sich auf den Baumstamm und sie setzte sich neben ihm.

„Also."

Sie seufzte.

„Es ist schwer es zu erklären." Flüsterte sie. „Aber nun gut."

Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

„Als Vater meinte es wäre Zeit dass ich zu den Menschen gehen sollte, auf eine Magierschule da fand ich die Idee schrecklich. Ich hatte daran kein Interesse. Ich war noch nie längere Zeit bei Menschen gewesen. Aber ich hatte meine Form unter Kontrolle und er hatte wohl wirklich recht, es war Zeit. Ich war sehr lange Wolf gewesen. Dreißig Jahre lang. Und .. als ich dann Mensch wurde dass übersprang ich fast. Statt 20 Jahren die Standart wären, da war ich das drei Jahre. Es gefiel mir nicht. Dieser Körper missfiel mir so sehr. Die Haare die Hände. Ich wollte wieder zurück in die Wälder. Dort kannte ich mich aus. Irgendwie konnte ich es also beschleunigen und ich wurde beides Mensch und Wolf. Danach ging es mir schon besser aber ich zog es trotzdem vor nicht bei meinem Vater zu leben sonder bei meinem Pack, ... bei meinem Onkel. Vater hatte zu dieser Zeit schon mit der Hexe Luna gemacht und sie und ich verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen im Wald. Bei Zeiten muss ich sie dir vorstellen, sie ist das schönste Welpen überhaupt."

Sie grinste zu ihm hinüber.

„Das ging eine Zeitlang gut aber als die Hexe starb musste ich zurück zu Vater. Ich versuchte zu verstehen warum er lieber dort lebte bei den Menschen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Und dann kam der Tag an dem ich für Luna nach Hogwarts gehen sollte."

Sie lachte auf. „Ich habe geschrien und getreten, aber am Ende bin ich dann doch gegangen. All diese Gerüche und diese Dummheit, sie sahen die Dinge nicht so wie ich sie sah und am Ende blieben mir nur die Bücher. Zwei Jahre lang lebte ich von Ferien zu Ferien und dann kamst du. Ein Werwolf als Lehrer. Ich konnte es riechen das du einer bist. Ich konnte alles an dir riechen aber vieles verstand ich nicht. In diesem Jahr suchte ich die Freundschaft von Ginny. Sie kannte Harry und Harry kannte dich. Am Anfang war sie Mittel zum Zweck mehr über dich herauszufinden aber mit der Zeit... wurde sie meine Freundin. Und ich begann viel mehr zu verstehen. Ich begann auch langsam meinen Vater zu verstehen und warum er diese Welt den Wäldern vorzog.

Es war eine interessante Zeit für mich. Eigenartig und interessant."

Selena legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah hin zum Mond.

„Als du gehen musstet war ich ... stocksauer ist eine Untertreibung. Ich war kurz davor meinem Wolf freien lauf zu lassen aber am Ende habe ich es dann nicht getan. Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen. Im nächsten Jahr kamst du nicht, und im diesen Jahr sah ich dich wieder. Das war ein gutes Gefühl. Nicht nur weil du ein Wolf warst sondern eben auch mehr. Und während das Jahr verging da ..." sie sah weg vom Mond und hin zur Erde. Überall hin, nur nicht in sein Gesicht. „da wurdest du wichtiger für mich. Er ertappte mich dabei wie ich immer wieder an dich denken musste, aber verstehen konnte ich es nicht. Als Sirius dann starb, das war traurig und ich wollte zu dir gehen und dich trösten. Aber da war Tonks und tat das. Ich war nur jemand den du kanntest. Und es begann mich zu stören. Es begann mich sehr viel an dir zu stören. Wie du immer gingst. Mit herunterhängenden Schultern, wie du immer diese Potion nahmst und vor Dumbledore herumkrochst als wäre er der Mittelpunkt deiner Welt. Und es missfiel mir. In der Tat machte es mich richtig wütend. Ich überlegte lange ob ich etwas dagegen machen sollte, all das was mich in regelmäßigen Abständen die Wände raufschickte und irgendwann dachte ich mir, dass eigentlich nichts dagegen sprach.

Ich tat also das was getan werden musste.

Meinem Vater sagte ich ab und erzählte ich müsste unbedingt wieder die Wälder sehen. Und ich hatte nur keine Ahnung wie ich dich dazu bringen sollte mich zu besuchen, aber dann kam mir die DA zur Hilfe. Vielleicht finden wir ja Hilfe bei den Werwölfen, hieß es. In der Tat, Hilfe für Remus Lupin. Dazu war ich bereit. Sogar bereit meine Leute von dir untergraben zu lassen. Bis jetzt hat es sich rentiert. Inzwischen gehst du anders, du nimmst nicht mehr diese schreckliche Potion und vor Dumbledore kriechst du auch nicht. Ich bin eigentlich sehr zufrieden."

Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn.

„Mein Onkel wir dich jetzt nicht mehr angreifen, vielleicht lässt er dich sogar einmal für deine Zwecke vorsprechen. Es würde mich auf jeden Fall nicht wunderen denn er geht sicher davon aus dass ich Welpen erwarte."

„Darüber wollte ich mir dir sprechen. Welpen?"

„Ach Remus, mach die Augen auf, wenn mein Onkel sich umhört wird er wissen dass ich jede interessierte Wölfin mit nur einem Blick von dir verjagt habe, und Anit oder Draha werden ihm sicher erzählen dass ich die letzte Nacht als Wolf mit dir alleine war. Sicher denken sie jetzt schon drüber nach ob es Jungen oder Mädchen werden."

„Haben wir...?"

Selena schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, haben wir nicht." Sie sah ihn an als wäre er vollkommen ohne Verstand. „Aber das kommt schon noch. Keine Angst."

Remus blinzelte -

„Ich werde NICHT mit dir schlafen." Sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Selena gab ihm wieder diesen unschuldigen Blick.

-

„Oh, doch. Das wirst du. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Nein." Wiederholte er dieses Mal fester.

„Remus mach dir nichts vor. Du wirst, es wird dir gefallen und ich bekomme meine Welpen. So ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge. Daran kannst du nicht rütteln."

„Gib mir einen Grund warum ich mit dir schlafen sollte." fauchte Remus erbost auf.

„Einen? Ich gebe dir Sex : 1. Ich bin heiß. Du weißt das, ich weiß das. 2. Ich bin ein Werwolf. Das heißt einmal nur keine Samthandschuhe wenn du es mit einer machst. Überlege, all die Dinge die du gern getan hättest aber nie tun konntest weil sie nur Menschen sind. 3. Wenn du mich beißt wenn ich komme und du schmeckst mein Blut, klingt das nicht wie der Himmel auf Erden. 4.Du hast seit knapp eineinhalb Monaten mit niemanden mehr geschlafen und der Wolf in dir heult gerade danach. 5. Du hast dich doch schon gefragt wie ich rieche, oder etwa nicht. Und dann noch Sex-tens: wie glaubst du dass du die Werwölfe zu deinen Worten führen kannst wenn du nicht zu ihnen gehörst. Welpen mit der nächsten Packfüherin zu haben, klingt das nicht praktikabel für dich?"

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Verstehst du es jetzt?"

„Nein. Warum ich?" fragte Remus. (Ihre Worte hatten ihn fast ohne Blut im Hirn zurückgelassen).

„Warum du.. ich dachte ich hätte mich vorher mehr als nur deutlich ausgedrückt. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Remus Lupin und jetzt wo ich weiß dass du stark bist und mutig und erregt noch besser als sonst riechst, ist mein Entschluss stärker geworden. Wenn ich zuerst mit dir schlafen muss um dich davon zu überzeugen auch mich als Gefährten in Betracht zu ziehen, dann werde ich das tun."

Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf seine linke Wange.

„Gute Nacht, Remus Lupin. Versuche zu schlafen."

-

Versuchen war leicht dahergesagt, wenn man so geil war wie er.

Nach einer halben Stunde zweckloser Versuche sich seines Drucks zu entledigen wusste Remus Lupin das er sobald wie möglich eine Frau brauchte.

Apparieren war nie seine Stärke gewesen, vor allem nicht wenn er so ... irritiert war aber er wusste er musste etwas unternehmen.

Ganz und in seiner vollkommenen Schwäche kam er vor dem Schlammblut an.

Kendrick grinste ihm über den Lärm hin zu und deutete ihm dann einen Teil an der Decke. Dort saßen seine Engsten Freunde und eben auch Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus lief fast hinauf auf die Decke.

Sasuke, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, die Zwillinge und Katie Bell, Tonks, Marcel und Amy sahen überrascht hin zu Remus.

„Wootcha, Remus. Ich nehme doch schwer an du bist wegen mir hier."

„Ja. Bin ich."

Sie sah ihn mit einem musternden Blick von oben bis unten an.

„Remus, so tanze ich nicht mit dir. Geh dich davor duschen."

Remus schnüffelte an sich selbst.

„Es gibt dort keine Duschen. Raum 3 oder?"

Tonks nickte.

Remus drehte sich um und ging los.

Ein wenig später stand Tonks auf.

„Er bekommt sein Gewand sicher nicht sauber." Sagte sie mehr zu sich als zu den anderen.

Charly war der einzige der es gehört hatte und begann zu grinsen.

„Da hast du sicher recht. Du solltest ihm helfen."

„Ja das sollte ich." Sie stand auf und fiel daraufhin fast über ihre eignen Beine.

Charly fing sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf.

„Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, sagt es mir." Er grinste sie mit einer leichten Schnute an.

„Natürlich." Erwiderte sie seinen Blick gekonnt.

Charly wandte sich wieder seinem Guinness zu als Tonks langsam und gut gelaunt die Treppe auf der Decke runterging.

Sie war am Boden angekommen und hatte sich durch die halbe Bodenlokal durchgedrängt als sie plötzlich ein paar starke Hände an ihrer Schulter spürte.

Es war eine Frauenstimme die ihr leise vermittelte Mitzukommen.

„Luna? Wie kommst du hier rein?"

„Ich ging durch dir Tür, werte Tonks. Zum Zweiten. Zum Ersten heiße ich Selena und bin des Packführers Nichte. Ich nehme doch stark an du warst auf dem Weg dir noch etwas zu trinken zu holen und nicht unterwegs in das Zimmer in dem sich der Vater meiner zukünftigen Welpen aufhält."

Tonks blickte hin zur Tür Nummer drei und dann zu Luna/Selena.

Sie konnte in ihren Augen den Wunsch zu töten sehen.

Tonks grinste.

„Darauf kannst du aber wetten, Schätzchen. Die Anwesenheit des rothaarigen Ochsen ist ohne Alkohol nur schwerstens zu ertragen."

„Ja dachte ich mir schon. Richte allen schöne Grüße aus."

„Das werde ich gerne tun." Erwiderte Tonks noch immer lächelnd.

Selena verschwand so schnell sie gekommen war und Tonks drehte sich nur um und ging langsam und bewusst die Tür Nummer Drei ignorierend wieder hinauf auf die Decke.

So wie es aussah hatte dort niemand auch nur mitbekommen dass sie weggewesen war.

Alle außer Charly.

„Was ist los, Dora?" Sie musste wirklich wie ein Nervenbündel aussehen, den Dora nannte er sie nur sehr selten.

„Er hat ne Werwolffreundin und die hat mir gedroht. Ich glaube ich stand noch nie näher davor getötet zu werden."

„Du solltest dir eben langsam mal was ernstes an Land ziehen, Mädchen." Sagte Charly, wurde aber von ihrem in sein Ohr geflüstertes „Willst du mit mir schlafen", kurzzeitig unterbrochen, „aber damit beginnst du erst morgen würde ich sagen. Ganz klar."

Remus ging entgegen seiner Vorsätze wirklich unter die Dusche.

Es war nicht so das er es nötig gehabt hätte wegen seines Gestanks, aber nötig hatte er eine Dusche auf jeden Fall.

Als er in das verdunkelte Zimmer trat, roch er etwas das er im ersten Moment nicht einordnen konnte, aber nachdem Selena ihre gierigen Lippen gegen die seinen Gepresst hatte war ihm schon klar wen er da roch.

Seine Widerstandsfähigkeit war so schnell gebrochen dass er sich selbst darüber nur wundern konnte.

Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er das Nicht-Herr-Sein-der-eigenen-Sinne nur rudimentär verstanden aber nur war es ihm total klar.

So wie sie roch, so wie sie schmeckte, so wie sie auf ihn reagierte... irgendwo zwischen sie gegen die Wand drücken und auf das Bett schmeißen wurde ihm klar das sie gewonnen hatte und er noch nie, niemals in seinem ganzen Leben so froh gewesen war verloren zu haben und in der Tiefe seines Herzens ein wankelmütiges Wesen zu haben.

-

-

**Unser Lied**

Es war ein kalter Sommermorgen an dem Anit seine Augen aufmachte und mit gemischten Gefühlen Richtung Hogwarts schaute, das kaum 10 Km entfernt in der Ferne neben dem See in Nebelschwaden schwebte.

Es war nicht der schreckenserregende Anblick den er sich in all den Jahren zusammengedacht hatte, aber so majestätisch wie die zauberstämmigen Wölfe es hin und wieder im Dunst des Alkohols verfangen, von sich gaben war es auch nicht.

Es war einfach nur ein großes Schloss.

Er konnte solche Faszination für die Welt der Magie immer noch nicht verstehen.

Als Werwolf war das Leben unkompliziert. Es gab ein paar Regeln an die du dich halten musstest, beziehungsweise deren Konsequenzen du fürchten solltest wenn du dich nicht daran hieltest, aber ansonsten war es einfach und ein gutes Leben.

Er mochte es so.

Als Wolf warst du der Freiheit so nahe wie du es als Gruppentier nur sein konntest.

Und er mochte es wirklich.

Jetzt hatte er zwar hin und wieder auch noch Hunger und Durst, aber es war nicht mehr so schlimm wie damals als Zauberer (er war ein schlechter Zauberer gewesen, nicht mal nach Hogwarts war er gekommen).

Werwölfe führten ein gutes Leben.

„Du solltest dich waschen", riss ihn dann Drahas tiefe Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte auf zu seinem Begleiter, der wie immer zu solchen Ausflügen auf irgendeinem Ast saß und in die Gegend starrte.

„Waschen?" Anit lies seinen angeborenen Unmut gegen dieses Wort in seinem zutiefst suspekten Blick mitschwingen.

Draha rollte sich vom hohen Ast herunter und landete fast wie eine Katze auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden, nur war er etwas lauter. Sein dicker, fast starrer Mantel war voller Staub.

„Du bist immer noch voller Blut.", sagte Draha schließlich tadelnd, „Ich habe nicht vor meinem Cousin so gegenüberzutreten."

Anit konnte nicht anders als zu lachen und schaute auf seinen, in der Tat, von Blutspritzern überzogenen Körper.

„Ich schon. Dein elender Cousin kann mir nämlich den Buckel runterrutschen, wenn möglich direkt in meine Krallen."

Draha lachte nicht.

Mit seinen wasserblauen Augen starrte er so lange in Anits Gesicht, bis dieser, nicht ohne lautstark gegen Dumbledore und Zauberer in Allgemeinen zu meckern, klein beigab, sich seines Gewandes entledigte und zehn Minuten später halb erfroren und immer noch nackt, aber sauber, zurückkam und sich wieder anziehen wollte.

Draha riss ihm die dreckigen Sachen aus den Händen.

„Das ist nicht sauber!" sagte er leise.

„Aber es ist trocken. Wenn ich es jetzt waschen würde, bräuchte es den halben Tag und bei dem unsteten Wetter sicher noch länger bis es trocken wird ... ."

Der größere Werwolf sah ihn wieder lange an.

„Ich habe, in weiser Voraussicht in diesem Beutel da", er zeigte auf eine ausgeleierte Tragetasche aus Eichhörnchenfell die auf seinem Ast hing, „ein zweites Hemd mitgenommen. Zieh es an."

Anit machte was ihm gesagt wurde. Danach rieb er sich die eingetrockneten Blutkoagel von seiner rauen Hose und auch von seinen Schuhen.

„In Ordnung so, Lord- drei- Tag- nach- dem– Mond benehme ich mich wie eines Waschweibs Mutter."

„Ja, besser." erwiderte Draha dieses Mal mit einem Lächeln in seinem beharrten Gesicht.

„Dann können wir deinem intriganten Cousin einen Besuch abstatten?"

„Ja, das können wir."

„Dann lass uns laufen." rief Anit und war seinem Freund schon aus Sprungweite gelaufen.

Draha schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich seine Tasche.

Dann atmete er tief durch, die Besorgnis die seinen ganzen Körper schon seit Sonnenaufgang in steter Auffuhr hielt, wich langsam einem prickelnden Gefühl, dass er immer dann hatte wenn er sich Dingen stellte von denen er wusste das sie all seine Aufmerksamkeit verbrauchen würden.

„Das ist ein guter Tag. Ein neuer Tag. Eine neue Tat. Er wird mich nicht töten, ich werde ihn nicht töten und Anit wird gar niemanden töten. Ein guter Tag."

Ein lautes, schon etwas entferntes, Heulen riss ihn aus seiner Audiosuggestion.

Draha lächelte, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und erwiderte Anits drängenden Ruf.

Und dann rannte er.

So lange bis seine Füße gar nichts anders mehr konnten.

Albus Dumbledore hatte den frühen und ruhigen Morgen genutzt um einen kleinen Spaziergang im großen Areal Hogwarts zu machen, war hinunter zum See geschlendert, hatte ein bisschen geplaudert mit den Centauren und von ihnen erfahren das zwei Werwölfe im alten Wald gesichtet worden waren.

Sie hatten einen ihrer eigenen Leute geschlagen und ihn dann mit Haut und Knochen verspeist, hatten aber ansonsten niemanden im Wald gestört.

Wie immer wenn Albus Gedanken um Werwölfe kreisten, konnte er nicht umhin sich selbst immer wieder selbst zu sagen, das nicht alle dieser Kreaturen bösartig waren.

Remus war es nicht, das geplagte Kind.

Die Sorgen um ihn wurden jeden Tag größer, jedoch hatte sich der Junge noch immer nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte und Albus fragte sich, wie schlimm es wohl um ihn stehen musste.

Im ersten Moment als der Centaur von den Wölfen sprach, hatte Dumbledore schon befürchtet es wäre Remus Lupin gewesen den sie geschlachtet hatten, Merlin sei Dank war dem jedoch nicht so, wie ihm das gehufte Wesen zu verstehen gab.

Und dann, als er sich in Sorge umdrehte um zurück zu gehen, und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Nebel des frühen Morgens durchbrachen, da hörte er dieses schauderhafte Heulen und kam nicht umhin sich selbst von seinem Verdruss zu berichten dass sein freier Morgen wohl doch nicht frei bleiben würde.

Als sie den alten Wald verließen, verlangsamte Draha sein Tempo und blieb am Ende im hohen Gras stehen, sein Blick auf das alte Schloss vor ihnen geheftet. Anit ging auf ihn zu und legte seinem Freund beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir können noch immer umdrehen, Draha." Seine braunen Augen schienen Drahas Seele zu durchleuchten. „Ich weiß wie sehr du ihn hasst und..."

„Nein." Sprach Draha. „Nein.", wiederholte er dann gelassener, „Es ist Zeit mich meiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Ihm zu stellen. Ich schob es schon viel zu lange hinaus."

Beide sahen sich eine Zeit lang in die Augen, dann knurrte Anit aufmunternd und Draha erwiderte es, wenn auch etwas niedergeschlagener.

Das letzte kurze Stück zu den Toren der Schule gingen sie nebeneinander her, still und jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken verhangen.

Minerva McGonagal empfing die beiden Werwölfe mit einem harten und unbarmherzigen Blick ihr in Karo gehüllter Körper zeigte von der gleichen Haltung.

„Was wollen Sie hier?" fragte sie mit ihrer alten Stimme.

Es war offensichtlich das es ihr nicht zusagte zwei solche Gestalten auf diesem Grund zu erblicken.

„Albus Dumbledore erwartet uns, Mädchen." sagte Draha emotionslos und blickte von oben herab auf sie hinunter, seine Augen schienen von innen heraus zu leuchten.

Sie streckte sich ein bisschen und schien in diesem Moment dem großen Werwolf nichts an Größe nachzustehen. „Und wenn soll ich melden?" Die Missgunst war noch immer nicht aus ihrem Blick verschwunden.

„Draha und Anit. Oder wenn ihm diese Namen nichts sagen dann dürfen sie folgende Namen übermitteln." Draha verschloss seinen Mund und ging bis auf einen halben Meter Abstand auf McGonagal zu. Sie konnte hinter seinem dichten Bart ein Grinsen erkennen.

„Weib, melde Draha vom Pack des Greyback und melde Anit vom Pack des Greyback, und melde Dominic Dumbledore, den Verräter und Angus Ferren, den Schlächter von Immenwood."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und wurde wieder ernst.

„Und mach schnell, Weib, sonst versuche ich mich hier noch zu amüsieren." Dabei sah er an ihr vorbei, genau in die Richtung in der Hagrid seine Hütte hatte.

Minerva griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Doch Anit lachte nur, während es Draha gar nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Ein Zauberstab und so viele bösartige Wölfe. Geh zu deinem Herrn und melde uns an."

Minerva nickte starr und ging durch die Eingangshalle bis nach einer kurzen Weile nur noch das Klappern ihre Schuhe zu hören war.

Anit blickte zu Draha.

„Der Schlächter von Immenwood? Na vielen Dank. Noch ein Jahr und sie hätten mich offiziell für tot erklärt. Manchmal weiß ich nicht warum ich so viele meiner wertvollen Stunden mit dir verbringe." Er knurrte ihn an und lies ihn erbost stehen.

Während sie warteten schlenderte Anit durch die große Halle und schaute sich die verschiedenen Statuen an und all die Gemälde.

Zum teil fand er es ziemlich fade, aber da war ein Bild besser gesagt eine Wand die ihn in ihren Bann nahm.

Sie war hinter einer der Statuen und zeigte nur noch schwach die Umrisse einiger Figuren.

Obwohl er unter all der Farbe nur noch Gröbstes erkennen konnte, kam ihm das alles glücklich vor.

Sie strahlten glücklich aus.

Es war Albus kraftvolle Stimme die ihn aus dem Bann der Wand nahm.

„Was willst du hier, Dominic?" sagte er während der mächtigste Zauberer aus dem Schatten trat. Anit betrachtete ihn, und war überrascht wie unscheinbar dieser Mann aussah. Ein blauer Überrock. Und doch. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht gezogen.

Und Anit wusste das war ein Gegner der es in sich hatte.

Draha drehte sich mit kaltem Gesicht zu seinem Cousin.

„Dein fast zu stiller Welpe berichtete uns von deinem Interesse an der Beteiligung der Werwölfe zu Gunsten deines Krieges." Sagte er nach einer langen Weile.

„Hat er das?" Nur kurz blitze die Besorgnis in Albus Augen auf.

Draha nickte beängstiget langsam und Anit lächelte böse während er sich zu seinem Kameraden gesellte.

„Es hat einiges an ..." beteiligte Anit sich nun an dem Gespräch, „Überredungskunst gebraucht", er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und fuhr sich dann mit der Zunge über die spröden Lippen, „aber am Ende hat er mit mir über alles gesprochen was ihm Herzen lag."

„Warum seit ihr hier?" fragte der weißhaarige Alte mit fester Stimme ein zweites Mal.

Der Größere der beiden Wölfe antworte ihm gelassen.

„Greyback dachte sich", sagte er genüsslich langsam, „wenn du deinen größten Gegner in den Reihen der Werwölfe überzeugen kannst dir zu helfen, wäre deine Sache einen Kampf wert. Also, Cousin," Er setzte sich auf den alten, steinernen Boden, „überzeuge mich."

Dann verschränkte Draha seine Arme und sagte nichts mehr.

Er war nicht der Bittsteller.

Und genoss es sichtlich.

Es folgten einige unruhige Minuten in denen ein passenderer Ort für ein solches Gespräch gesucht wurde, vor allem von Seiten Dumbledores dessen alten Knochen den harten Boden nicht so ansprechend fanden, und am Ende entschlossen sie sich für ein Treffen am See, dort wo die Bänke standen zur Mittagszeit.

Die Wölfe verabschiedeten sich und verließen die Schule wieder über den Weg den sie gekommen waren.

Minerva trat aus dem Schatten heraus.

„Und wirst du mit ihnen sprechen?"

Albus nickte.

„Sie haben Remus. Es bleibt mir gar nichts anders übrig."

Der Tag war trotzt des morgendlichen Nebels noch sehr schön geworden und als es Zwölf schlug brannte die Sonne mit aller Kraft auf die Erde hinunter.

Draha hatte sich seines Mantel entledigt und trug nur noch das Leinenhemd und eine Hose und auch Anit hatte es sich bequem gemacht. In einem tristen Moment in welcher er dem Schweigen Drahas überdrüssig geworden war, hatte er nun doch sein blutiges Gewand gewaschen und lies es neben sich in der Sonne trocknen, während er daneben lag und sich scheinbar unbekümmert den Bauch bräunte.

„Er wird kommen, Draha." Er sah zu dem Angesprochenen hin und wunderte sich wie immer, wie er es wohl schaffte so viel auf und ab zu gehen ohne davon einen Muskelkrampf zu bekommen.

„Ich weiß, mir ist nur schlecht. Ich glaube der Hase hatte irgendeine Krankheit. Oder war von innen her faul!"

Anit zog seine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich spüre nichts."

„Wirklich!" Er rieb sich den Bauch, „Wir hätten ihn doch braten sollen. Kräuter gibt es hier genug."

Anit hustete.

„Und den guten Geschmack verderben? Nein danke!"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Braten. Draha war anstrengend nach dem Mond.

Ein Räuspern machte sie auf die Anwesenheit von Albus Dumbledore aufmerksam.

Obwohl es so schien als wäre er alleine gekommen, konnte Anit alleine drei verschiedene Menschen in der näheren Umgebung riechen, so wie er das einschätzte, keine Menschen die ihnen Gutes tun wollte.

„Schönen guten Mittag, die Herren."

„Guten Mittag auch dir, Dumbledore." erwiderte Anit lächelnd und setze sich auf. Wie zum Teufel schaffte es der alte Mann nur immer wieder aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen.

Draha reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn mit der gleichen Seelenruhe neben ihn in die Höhe.

Zusammen setzen sich auf die nächste Bank, die sie bis dato gemieden hatten.

Albus ließ die weiter entfernte Bank herschweben, dazu noch ein kleines Zelt damit sie der Sonne nicht schutzlos ausgeliefert waren.

Auf das Klatschen seiner Hände erschienen auf einen Tisch auch noch reichlich –gekochte- Speisen und einige Getränke.

Während er sich ohne ein Wort zu verlieren auf seinem Teller einiges zusammensuchte, griff Anit nur nach einem Glas und Wasser.

Drahas Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„Jetzt bietest du mir etwas zu essen an." Brummte er, „Interessant. Damals wäre etwas zu Essen ..." Er verstummte plötzlich und lies das Ende des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

Anit sah erstaunt Draha hin.

Leise knurrte er ihn fragend an, Drahas Reaktion blieb jedoch aus.

„Es war Winter", sagte Draha leise, gefangen in seinen ansonst so gut verpackten Erinnerungen. „und du hast mich mit nichts als einem Hemd hinaus in den Schnee geschickt."

Albus lies sich davon nicht stören.

„Du hast fast deine eigene Tochter getötet und wolltest ihre Kehle aufreißen, Cousin. Dass ich dich nicht getötet habe, spricht eher für meine Selbstkontrolle als für dein wölfisches Manko. Aber du hast recht, damals hätte ich dir wohl etwas zu Essen mitgeben sollen, dann hättest du nicht die armen unschuldigen Menschen gerissen. Einen nach den anderen. Seele für Seele. Aber so viel Essen hätte ich wohl nicht im Haus gehabt."

In Albus Augen lag unverschleiert der ganze unverholende Hass den er für seinen Cousin/ehemals besten Freund aufbringen konnte.

„Zwölf Jahre lang, Cousin. Zwölf Jahre hast du gemordet und getötet." Fuhr er dann mit anklagender Stimme fort.

Draha blickte nicht auf.

„Zwölf Jahre lang wusste ich weder ein noch aus, Cousin." flüstere er schließlich, wohl mehr zu sich selbst als zu Albus, „Zwölf Jahre lang in denen ich nicht verstand was ich geworden war. Zwölf Jahre lang in denen ich gejagt wurde, in denen deine Bluthunde auf mich angesetzt waren, zwölf Jahre lang in denen ich mich wunderte was aus meiner Frau wurde und meiner Tochter, zwölf Jahre in denen die Schmerzen in meinem Herzen so groß waren das ich kaum atmen konnte. Kein Lächeln. Kein nettes Wort."

Draha erhob schließlich seinen Blick und unter seinen majestätischen Augenbrauen blitzten seine hellen Augen. Seine Finger waren zu einer mächtigen Faust geballt und die Muskeln an seinem Hals zitterten.

„Zwölf Jahre die ich hätte nicht erleben müssen, hättest du dich nicht eingemischt, Albus."

Der alte Zauber zuckte kaum merklich beim Gebrauch seines Namens zusammen, fing sich aber gleich wieder.

„Hätte ich dabei zusehen sollen wie du sie tötest, Dominic?" Seine alte Stimme klang fast spöttisch. „So wie du alle anderen getötet hast?"

Der angesprochene Werwolf knurrte bedrohlich und bleckte seine Zähne.

„Ich hätte sie nicht getötet." zischte er durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne, „Ich wollte meinen Weg mit ihr teilen. Weil sie mir das Liebste war auf der Welt."

„Weil sie mir das Liebste war auf der Welt."

Albus blinzelte verwundert.

„Bei Merlin", hauchte er dann erschüttert, „ich dachte nun käme etwas das deine Tat rechtfertigen würde, aber das..."

Der mächtigste Mann Hogwarts stand auf und blickte verachtend auf seinen Cousin hinab.

„Die Gespräche sich beendet. Ich kann auf deinesgleichen verzichten."

Mit dem Klatschen seiner Hände verschwand nicht nur der Tisch mit dem Essen darauf sondern auch die Bänke auf denen sie gesessen waren.

Während Draha hinpurzelte, hatte Anit genug Spannung in seinen Oberschenkeln auch ohne einem Untergrund „sitzen" zu können.

Und dann erhob er sich langsam und sein Blick, ungetrübt von Angst oder Ehrfurcht, Respekt oder auch nur einem Quäntchen von Verständnis, schien sich in eine lebendige Waffe zu verwandeln.

Während Albus unter seinem langen Gewand die Gänsehaut zu verbergen wusste und er seine Angegriffenheit mit einem stoischem Gesicht überspielte, reichte Anit seinem Freund die Hand und zog ihn ohne seinen Blick von Albus zu wenden, mit einer Hand ihn die Höhe.

„Du alberner Zauberer." zischte er kaum lauter als das Brummen einer Biene, „Glaubst du mich damit beeindrucken zu können." Mit seiner Freien Hand zeigte er auf seine nähere Umgebung, „Deine vorgespielte Höflichkeit und dein abgrundtiefer Hass sind nichts das mich auch nur ansatzweise berühren könnte."

Anit lachte betroffen auf. „Ich hasse dich schon seit dem Tag als ich zum ersten Mal deinen Namen hörte. Du bist der Innbegriff von Heuchelei den diese Zauberwelt zu bieten hat. Der große Retter." Er konnte sich einen weiteren Lacher nicht verkneifen, „Du bist nichts weiter als ein rückgratloser Kriecher."

Albus wurde erst jetzt hellhörig als er die nächsten Worte hörte.

„Remus hatte mich davon überzeugt es wäre mehr an dir als nur dein eigener Glaube, aber mir scheint auch ihn hast du angelogen, Wahrheitsverdreher. Predigst du deinen Schülern nicht, Einheit und Offenheit."

Anit baute sich zu seinem ganzen bedrohlichen Selbst auf und schmunzelte als er weitersprach.

„Centauren als Lehrer und einen stubenzahmen Werwolf. Im Geist verrottende Giganten, Geister die lehren von toten Dingen. Und trotzdem wagst Du, es auf mich und ihn herabzusehen. Du bist ein arroganter, blinder Mann."

Anit schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Lass uns morgen weiterreden, Zauberer. Nur wir beide. Ohne Draha, der dann seine Wunden leckt."

Er nickte Albus zu, hatte den Arm von Draha noch immer nicht losgelassen schleppte den Verstummten hinter sich her, griff sich sein Gewand und ging mit ihm dann zurück im dem Zauberwald.

Albus wie auch Anit hatten eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich als sie sich zum Mittag des nächsten Tages wieder trafen.

Es war ein kühl kalkuliertes Treffen in denen die Karten wesentlich offener gespielt wurden als am Tag zuvor. Ohne Draha, der in der Tat seine Wunden leckte, erhob Albus einige Male das Wort bis Anit den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wir wollen für die Hilfe in deinem Kampf, Zauberer, Autonomietät. Wir wollen als eigenständige Gruppe anerkannt werden, und nicht mehr zur Jagd freigegeben werden.

Ihr greift unsere Kinder nicht an und unsere Frauen lässt ihr in Ruhe, unsere Welpen jagt ihr nicht mehr und ihr mischt euch nicht in unsere Leben ein. Ihr überlasst es uns wen wir in unsere Gruppe übergeben, es hat schon genug Tote ob euerer eigenen Dummheit gegeben."

„Unsere Dummheit?" Albus wollte offensichtlich nicht hören was der Werwolf zu sagen hatte. Der lachte kurz auf.

„Warum haben wir wohl irgendwann mit dem Morden aufgehört? Hat dich das nicht gewundert, in all den Jahren, du klügster aller Zauberer. Ist dir diese Frage nie in den Kopf gekommen."

Er sah Dumbledore an.

„Wir haben gelernt damit umzugehen und ... lass es mich anderes formulieren, Zauber. Wir nahmen Hilfe von unsresgleichen an und lernten die Vorteile dieses Lebens kennen. Wir hörten auf dagegen anzukämpfen und empfingen es mit offenen Armen, dieses Geschenk. Es ist kein Fluch."

Anit streckte seine Beine und blickte in den bewölkten Himmel. „Es ist ein neues Leben. Nicht besser aber auf jeden Fall anders. Und dir steht es nicht zu es zu beurteilen."

Albus nickte mehr zu sich selbst dann blickte er in des Werwolfs kaltes Gesicht.

„Der Mord vorgestern in der Nacht."

Anit zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir leben nach wenigen aber strengen Regeln. Wer die Regeln bricht sollte schneller rennen können als alle anderen. Stelgar war mein Freund. Aber er hat ein Kind getötet. Das wird von unsereins nicht geduldet. Er musste sterben. So einfach ist das."

„Er war dein Freund. Und du konntest ihn einfach so töten?"

Anit sah Albus überrascht an.

„Die Welt in der ich lebe ist eine harte Welt. Vor dem Mond werden wir überschwänglich und nach dem Mond aggressiv, weil es so lange dauert bis wir ihn wiedersehen. Jeder macht mal einen Fehler, aber der Seine war nicht verzeihbar. Es fiel mir nicht schwer ihn zu töten."

„Und wäre derjenige der den Fehler macht Draha. Fiele es dir auch leicht."

„Draha macht keine Fehler. Und wenn er sie machen würde, dann nur mit mir." Überspielte Anit die eigentliche Antwort und Albus ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Habt ihr Remus getötet?"

Anit lächelte verschlagen, sagte aber nichts.

„Lebt er noch?"

„Ich nehme es an. Ich würde es allerdings nicht bezeugen wollen, verliebte Werwolffrauen haben die Angewohnheit sehr fordernd zu sein. Hab ich jedenfalls gehört."

Albus dachte einige Momente darüber nach.

„Ach du meine Güte." Entglitt es ihm sichtlich schockiert

„Ja, das denkt er sicher auch."

Anit grinste vor sich hin.

„Wie dem auch sei, der Junge führt mich zu der letzten Forderung. Gebissene müssen zu den Wölfen geschickt werden, damit sie lernen ihr neuen Weg anzuerkennen. Sonst wird es so etwas wie ich und Draha immer wieder geschehen."

Er hielt kurz inne und lauschte einem weitentfernten Heulen Drahas.

„Nun denn, Albus Dumbledore. Du weißt was wir wollen, wenn du uns nun auch gewinnen willst für deine Dienste, schick nicht deinen Welpen vor."

Er verbeugte sich ganz leicht vor dem alten Zauberer und grinste ihn an.

„Und solltest du meinem Gefährten noch ein einziges Mal zu nahe rücken, werde ich dein Rückgrat als Kette tragen. Lebe Wohl, Zauberer."

Er drehte sich nicht um sondern verwandelte sich am helllichten Tag in seine wölfische Form und aus der heraus in einen Werwolf, nickte Albus noch ein letztes Mal zu und rannte dann behände im Zickzackkurs zurück in den alten Wald.

Nachdem er auf dem Weg noch einen Hasen geschlagen hatte, kam er mit blutigen Maul bei Draha an.

Der saß, wie immer, auf seinem Ast und blickte in die Luft.

„Hunger?"

Draha nickte während Anit sich zurückverwandelte.

„Du hast meinen Fehler ausgebessert."

Anit blickte überrascht in die Höhe hinauf und wischte sich mit seinem bis dato noch sauberen Hemdsärmel den Mund ab.

„Fehler? Welcher Fehler?"

„Ich hätte die Gespräche fast..."

Da begann Anit zu lachen und erklärte seinem Freund, Greyback hätte ihn nicht umsonst mitgeschickt.

„Es war zu erwarten, weißt du."

„Es hat dich nicht überrascht?"

Anit schüttelte nur locker den Kopf.

Nach einer Weile blickte Draha, etwas blass um die Nase, hinunter zu seinem Freund.

„Er hatte recht, weißt du."

Anit setzte sich unter ihm auf den Boden, seine Schultern gegen den Stamm der großen Eiche gelehnt und spuckte den Kopf des Hasen wieder aus.

Draha seufzte. „Ich wollte meine Tochter töten. Ich wollte sie fressen. Ich hab dir das noch nie erzählt."

Anit zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte das viele Fleisch in seinem Mund zu schlucken.

„Das überrascht dich nicht?" fragte Draha erstaunt als er noch nicht einen Laut der Verwunderung vernommen hatte.

Anit schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Oh bitte," sagte er zwischen ein paar Bissen, „seit knapp Achtzig Jahren schlafe ich neben dir. Du redest im Schlaf und das nicht zu wenig. Hört nur auf wenn man dir den Kopf tätschelt und danach den Nacken massiert. Nicht dass ich das sofort rausgefunden hatte. Zehn Jahre. Naja..."

„Ich rede im Schlaf?"

„Ja."

„Worüber noch?"

Anit grinste.

„Essen, Verwandlung, ob du die Blutflecken wirklich aus dem Leinen rausgebracht hast. Aber," er sprang kurz auf und zog Draha hinunter von seinem Ast, „meistens über mich. Die Dinge die du nicht sagst."

Draha lächelte seinen Freund an.

„Das erklärt warum du nicht gehst."

„Ja, das tut es wohl."

Sie sahen sich einen langen Moment lang in die Augen, dann grinste Anit auf riss Draha mit in die Höhe.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Bericht erstatten."

„Du bist ein kranker Kopf."

„Ja, deswegen hab ich mich auch fast töten lassen um dir deinen Allerwertesten zu retten, Werwolf. Welcher Zauberer kann das sonst noch von sich behaupten."

Draha lachte bitter.

„Ja das hast du. Und nebenher ein halbes Dorf geschlachtet. Als Zauberer."

„Und den Rest als Wolf." Anit zuckte mit den Schultern, „Lass uns rennen."

-

-

**Beeing Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin erwachte, nicht zum ersten Mal mit einem Frauenkörper neben sich, engumschlungen Haut an Haut aber das hier hatte eine Komponente von bisher unbekanntem Ausmaßes an eigenartiger, eigenartiger, eigenartiger, eigenartiger, eigenartiger, eigenartiger, eigenartiger, eigenartiger, eigenartiger, eigenartiger, eigenartiger, wirklich eigenartiger, eigenartiger, eigenartiger, eigenartiger Beziehung, und diese Komponente gefiel ihm nicht.

In seinem Hirn hatte sich nämlich schon vor Jahren die Erkenntnis breitgemacht das er alt und alleine Sterben würde, verlassen von allen Freunden und Feinden nur noch er und er Mond und sein Hass auf seine Eigenart.

Er hatte wohl wirklich laut und deutlich angebracht dass er **nicht** mit ihr schlafen wollte. Hatte er nicht!

Wütend über sich selbst griff er sich seine Unterhose von der Deckenlampe und ging nur mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet aus dem Raum hinaus in den Club.

Es war früher Vormittag, stellte er fest als er den Club betrat der plötzlich überall an der Decke Fenster hatte.

Draußen schien die Sonne. Es würde ein heißer Sommertag werden.

„DU!" Es war die schrille Stimme von Kendrick die wutentbrannt auf ihn zukam. Der hohe Ton pfiff in seinen Ohren.

„Du arroganter Sack", keifte der große, dürre Mann, „Wenn ich nicht wüsste sie würden mich dafür nach Askaban schicken würde ich dich so was von töten. Sackgesicht."

„Auch dir einen guten Morgen, Rick." entgegnete die angesprochene Beutelmiene trocken. Remus fühlte sich durch Kendricks Worte nicht verletzt, Worte verletzen ihn schon lange nicht mehr.

„Oh, komm mir hier nicht mit Vertrautheiten", tönte es von den zwanzig Zentimeter über ihn hinunter, „du Affe. Du kommst hier her um Tonks zu vögeln. Gut, verständlich die Frau ist heiß, aber sie sitzen zu lassen und ihr mit dem Tod zu drohen, weil du eigentlich Selena gehörst und die ganze Scheiße, nicht gut."

Kendrick schüttelte seinen Kopf, die Ohrringe klimperten unangenehm. „Remus, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Hmm. Charly hatte unser labiles Mädchen die ganze Nacht am Hals, hat ihm die Ohren vollgeheult, festgenagelt an der Decke saß er in ihren schwachen, kleinen Ärmchen gefangen und konnte sich nicht rühren. Wo er endlich wieder mal ein Date gehabt hätte, einem bei dem er auch zum Schuss kommt. Und du kennst inzwischen wohl auch genug um zu wissen wie unausstehlich er wird, wenn er es nicht regelmäßig besorgt bekommt."

Remus nickte und sein Bauch rumorte.

Kendrick sah in Remus gewollt ernstes Gesicht.

„Hmm. Du hast Hunger." Remus nickte. „Komm runter mit mir zur Bar."

„In Ordnung."

Remus erzählte Kendrick was geschehen war.

Der sah ihn einen Moment lang komisch an, dann begann er zu lachen.

„Alter, da hast du dich aber in eine voll beschissene Situation reinchauffiert."

„Ich weiß."

Kendrick konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

„Sie ist wirklich die Nichte von Greyback."

Remus nickte.

„Oh... du bist so tot."

Remus nickte.

„Weiß es Dumbledore schon?"

„Was soll er damit zu tun haben?"

„Oh bitte, ich bin nicht dumm. Du wärst doch niemals freiwillig zu den Wölfen gegangen. Gerade du. Das ist lächerlich und zweitens, hast du nicht erzählt du hättest eine Stelle in Hogwarts in Aussicht."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Was wollte er damit sagen. Er brauchte diese Stelle. Er nagte schon seit knapp 4 Monaten am Hungertuch. Sein Gewand wurde auch nicht jünger. Und seine Schuhe. Nein er dachte nicht über seine Schuhe nach.

„Dass die zukünftige Mutter aller deiner Welpen, deine Schülerin ist." lachte Kendrick, „Dass du im Arsch bist, aber ich glaube das hatte ich schon erwähnt. Du bist wirklich eine erbärmliche Erscheinung."

Remus nickte und biss demonstrativ langsam von dem noch blutigen Steak ab, das Kendrick zu ihm hingestellt hatte.

Von oben kam eine zweite Person zu ihnen herunter.

Es war Crabbe, voll verkatert und überhaupt nicht glücklich.

„Hasse Muggelbier. Sehr."

„Guten Morgen, Vick."

„Mor'en." Crabbe ließ sich neben Remus fallen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die hohe Barkante.

„Will sterben."

„Mr. Crabbe."

Sichtlich unter schwersten Bemühungen drehte Viktor seinen Kopf hin zu Remus.

„Prof. Lupin.", er schaffte es schockiert unter seinen verfilzten Haaren hervorzuschauen. "Hi."

Kendrick stellte vor Crabbe einen Teller mit warmen Essen und einem Getränk darauf ab.

Crabbe erhob sich langsam, schnappte sich den Teller und ging langsam wieder Richtung Zimmer zwei aus dem er gekommen. Er begegnete Selena die gerade die Treppen hinter kam.

„Guten Morgen."

„Mor'en Luna."

„Es ist Selena."

„Mor'en Selena."

Es brauchte fünfzehn Schritte bis sein Hirn verarbeitet hatte was sein Mund gesagt hatte.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah hinunter zur Bar wo Remus Lupin zusammen mit der nackten! Selena Lovegood saß.

Und Viktor fragte sich ernsthaft wie zum Teufel er all die Jahre übersehen konnte das sie die Nichte von Greyback **und** heiß war.

Roter Himmel, Lupin war im Arsch.

Aber das waren Werwölfe sowieso.

Schwankend ging er zurück auf sein Zimmer und wurde augenblicklich wieder nüchtern als seine Muggelbegleitung nackt vor ihm stand, mit einem verführerischen Grinsen auf ihren wunderbar vollen kirschroten Lippen.

Wenigstens hatte derzeit nicht nur Draco Spaß!

Auf ein Neues.

„Warum bist du gegangen?"

Remus kaut weiter an seinem Fleisch, während Kendrick sich umgedreht hatte und die Bar aufräumte.

„Ich hatte Hunger." Er sah nicht zu ihr und lies seinem harschen Worten eine kalte Schulter folgen.

Selena legte nachdenklich ihren Kopf zur Seite, doch in ihren silbernen Augen war keine Emotion abzulesen.

„Du bist unglücklich." stellte sie dann nach einiger Zeit sichtlich entrüstet fest.

Remus nickte wie nebensächlich und sah dann doch zu ihr.

„Könntest du dir jetzt etwas anziehen." fragte er sie leise.

Sie sah ihn an, ihre Wimpern klimperten ein wenig, zuletzt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, ihre Haare glänzten im Morgenlicht.

„Nein."

Remus biss noch einmal von seinem Steak ab. Er versuchte zu verdrängen dass sie neben ihm saß, nackt war und dass es Verlangen war das sie über und über an ihrem Körper hatte. Sein Verlangen.

Es hing an ihr wie eine zweite Haut. Zartblasse..., pfirsichweiche... und nach... Vanilleeis schmeckende ...Haut.

Er biss ein drittes Mal ab und versuchte nicht daran zu denken wie sie sich unter seinen Fingern...

„ZIEH DIR WAS AN, SELENA!"

Sie zuckte noch nicht einmal als er ihr ins Gesicht schrie, aber Kendrick lies vor Schreck drei Gläser fallen.

„Oh Remus, danke." Kendrick sah zu seinem Gast und seinen Augen wurde ganz klein. Dann schüttelte er, sichtlich sich selbst bemitleidend, den Kopf und keifte etwas von dem verdammten Mistbesen und das es sicher wieder ewig dauern würde...

Remus fiel über Selena her, keine Sekunde nach dem Kendrick durch eine Hintertür den Raum verlassen hatte.

Während er sie küsste und sie an seiner Hose herumwurstelte konnte er wieder nicht umhin seine eigene Schwäche zu kritisieren und fragte sich wie zum Geier noch mal sie es nur schaffte das er wie ein Fünfzehnjähriger der es nicht besser wusste absolut keine Kontrolle über seine Triebe hatte.

Als er dann, übrigens nicht im Geringsten genügend befriedigt, keuchend von ihr ab ließ und seine Hose wieder anzog hasste er sich selbst und vor allem sie.

Es war als wollte sie ihn herausfordern denn sie räkelte sich wie eine Katze und zog sein Hemd an.

Langsam knöpfte sie es von unten zu, ließ die oberen Knöpfe jedoch unberührt.

„... ich fünf Minuten brauche bis ich dieses vermallerdeite Mistding von einem Besen finde. Es ist doch jedes Mal wieder die gleiche Scheiße... oh mein Gott." Er sah zu Remus und der inzwischen bedeckten Selena, „Ihr habt es aber nicht gerade auf meine geheiligten und sauteuren Theke getrieben, sagt bitte dass ihr es nicht auf meiner Theke getrieben habt! Bitte."

Remus sagte nichts.

„OH MEIN GOTT! Diese Theke ist mein Heiligtum und ... ja hör mal du Schlampe", er meinte Selena, da war sich Remus sicher, „ich geh ja auch nicht zu euren Steinen und piss euch drauf. Das ist doch die Höhe zu erst machst du aus Dora einem seelischen Konfettiregen und dann machst du den armen Kerl da", jetzt meinte er sicher ihn, glaubte Remus jedenfalls, „zu deinem persönlichen Leibeigenen. NICHT in meinem Club, Süße. Nicht in meinem Club." Kendrick holte tief Luft.

„Ich schwöre, das ist mir in all den Jahren noch nicht passiert, ich weiß ja warum ich frischgebundene Werwölfe nicht in meinen Club lasse, kommt ja noch schlimmer als damals als es Anit und Draha fast auf meiner Decke getrieben hatten, oh... das ist überaus unfair auf mich bezogen, weil ich Single bin und glücklich und ich immer mein Herz an die falschen Frauen verliere und überhaupt mein Leben es nicht wert ist überhaupt nur von einer positiven Seite betrachtet zu werden. Ja da heiratet Drachenjunge den Rotschopf und ich kann alle gesund pflegen, da vögelt der andere Rotschopf meine Freundin und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug muss dann ich auch noch ein paar Werwölfe unterstützen weil sie sonst keinen Platz finden, oh mein Gott: Meine Theke. Die hatte ich von einem Schamanen aus Iowa und das Ding ist unersetzlich... Ich will sterben." Ohne Luft zu holen, obwohl es schon längst Zeit dazu wäre, drehte er sich weg und lamentierte weiter über sein Leben oder besser gesagt den Tag als er gerettet und wurde und...

Remus Lupin blinzelte. Ungefähr noch ein weiteres Dutzend Mal bis Kendrick wieder bei ihnen war, mit einer Plastiksprühflasche in seinen Händen, sowie einem Scheuertuch und dann, begleitet von einem scheinbar nicht endenden Redeschwall, und dazu überging zu „Desinfizieren und das Schlimmste zu verhindern wissen, denn man weiß ja nie was da schon alles passiert ist... Seit ihr denn immer noch da, geht. Geht. Geht. Geht. Geht. Geht. Geht. Geht. Geht. Geht. Geht. Mir meinen Club zu ruinieren, das dulde ich nicht, ich hab die Zimmer wohl nicht umsonst einrichten lassen. Und überhaupt reicht ein medizinisches Antiseptikum und Desinfektionsmittel oder sollte ich nicht doch am besten... Mehr scheuern und reiben... ja ganz klar, mehr scheuer und reiben."

Er stoppte seine Rede als er aufsah und bemerkte das keiner mehr da war.

Er begann zu grinsen.

„Interessant dass sie die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt haben dass der Besen da drüben aufgehängt war." sprach er kühl zu sich. Er nahm seine Blumensprühflasche und stellte sie zur Seite.

„Werwölfe sind doch jedes Mal wieder amüsant."

Bedächtig hängte er seinen Fetzen zur Seite auf eine Nirostastange und nahm das Frühstück das er für Brenda hatte herrichten wollen aus dem Kühlschrank.

Als er dann langsam hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer ging und sich fragte ob sie das Essen heute bei sich behalten konnte, kam er nicht umhin festzustellen das Greyback ihm dafür wirklich, wirklich alten Feuerwhiskey schuldete.

Denn das musste man Werwölfen lassen. Von Alkohol hatten die Ahnung.

Er hoffte nur inständig dass Charly nicht wieder dahinter kam wo er ihn versteckte.

Nach drei weiteren, wenn auch kläglich an Selenas wunderbar riechenden Haaren, gescheiterten Versuchen seinem Unmut eine Stimme zu geben und ihr klipp und klar zu sagen das er nie wieder mit ihr schlafen würde weil 1. es nicht richtig war, 2. es leider wirklich nicht richtig war, 3. es offensichtlich selbstzerrstörerisch in Bezug auf seine Persönlichkeit und vor allem seine Willenskraft war, 4. er, wenn das so weiterging, und das befürchtete er stark, an Unterernährung und Überbeanspruchung sterben würde, 5. sie Kinder von ihm wollte und ... Kinder.. das war einfach nur falsch, 6. und er es schon kommen sah, irgendwann würde es ihm noch besser gefallen als ohnehin jetzt schon.

Remus blinzelte als Selena sich in seine Arme kuschelte und an seinen Haaren zupfte.

„Ich wollte irgendwas sagen."

„Ja?" Selena sah ihn an. Ihre linke Augenbraue hob sich ein bisschen in die Höhe und zog zugleich einen ihrer Nasenflügel mit.

„Ich ..." Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich..." Ihr unschuldiger Blick wirkte entwaffnend. Wie konnte jemand der offensichtlich ein solch berechnendes Wesen hatte, so unschuldig dreinschauen?

„Ja?" Ihr Mund öffnete sich ein wenig, ihre Lippen waren ganz rosig.

Remus schluckte hart.

„Es ist nichts."

Sie schenkte ihm ein gletscherschmelzendes Lächeln und es bohrte sich durch sein Herz.

Es war dieser Moment in dem Remus erkannte das er schon verloren hatte als sie sich das Ganze in den hübschen Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Mochte sein das er sie nicht liebte, aber er mochte sie und mein Merlin, es waren doch schon ganz andere Dinge geschehen als das sich ein Mann in eine Frau verliebt hatte, die er leiden konnte. Darüber waren ganze Bücher geschrieben und Nationen darauf erbaut worden.

Und dass sie ihn ausnützte. ...

Sie könnte sein ganzes Leben damit weitermachen ihn auszunützen und wie einen Leibeigenen zu behandeln.

Denn auf eine abstruse Art und Weise fühlte er sich gebraucht.

Und das war gut.


End file.
